Biopsy needle devices with handpieces containing an actuating apparatus which activates the motion of a biopsy needle are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,625 to Bates et al. discloses a biopsy device containing a handpiece and stylet which projects independently of a cannula and wherein the handpiece contains an attachment means for the cannula. The insertion guide used in such systems includes a cannula guide made up of a hollow small tube in which the proximal end bears a trigger, and is equipped with an attachment means, as well as a luer lock for a syringe to introduce a medicament to the site after tissue removal.
Procedures using actuated biopsy needles typically involve first inserting the biopsy needle and cannula insertion guide into the patient's body by positioning the distal end of the needle in proximity to the object to be sampled. Upon determining the desired position (e.g., by ultrasound, magnetic resonance (CAT scan) or other technique), a stylet and cannula cutting edge are sequentially activated to obtain the sample. Once the sampling step has been performed, the attachment means are released and the biopsy needle withdrawn from the cannula insertion guide to check the sample. If the sample is incorrect or otherwise insufficient, a new biopsy needle is inserted into the cannula insertion guide and the sampling sequence is repeated. After obtaining the desired sample, a medicament can be administered to the site by applying a syringe to the insertion guide.
Current biopsy devices include wings extending from the handpiece to allow a user to grasp and/or load the actuating apparatus. While the wings are useful in loading the actuating apparatus, extension of the wings from the handpiece can interfere with an approach position of the biopsy device with respect to the tissue of interest. In particular, the wings can interfere with a desired angle of approach for the biopsy device, thus preventing a user from obtaining a desired sample in relation to a mass.